PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT CORE C: HUMAN SUBJECTS CORE The Human Subjects Core (HSC) is designed to support investigators in clinical measurement, recruitment, and compliance through centralization of services and expertise. Research programs that involve human subjects encounter challenges related to standardized testing, recruitment of special populations, and regulatory compliance. Time, effort, and resources are required to overcome these barriers, and individual investigators and their laboratories rarely have the capacity to address them without consequences to productivity. The HSC addresses these challenges through two integrated programs (1) a Clinical Measurement Program (CMP), and (2) a Recruitment and Quality Assurance Program (RQP). These programs are designed to provide investigators access to clinical experts, recruitment support, data sharing, and staff supports in compliance and quality monitoring. These centralized supports have led to increased efficiency, collaboration, and productivity in the research program during Phase I. In Phase II, we plan to continue these effective programs while also expanding our efforts by recruiting and testing children with developmental language disorders, by updating and integrating our databases, and by implementing plans that will increase the financial self-sufficiency of the HSC over time.